Freedom - The Revised Edition
by Neko Airie
Summary: In the wake of the actions of Alone. Legolas and the twins attempted to repair there lives. But life is never easy and things get in the way. (-this is a revision of my original story Freedom. Hopefully better and with added scenes)
1. Chapter 1

Legolas lay back in the low stone bath, it had been drawn for him by the twins. He thought back to the past weeks, reliving the memories. Everything that had happened, he had lost hope, given into the loneliness and pain he'd been feeling.

The steam was thick and heavy, it filled his lungs and made his limbs feel heavy, confined. He couldn't summon the will to lift his arms and sunk down further into hot water. The memories moved about his head like the water about his body, he reflected on the time that had spent with Mandos in his halls. No matter how brief it had been it had left a mark both physically and mentally. The triquetra mark on his fore head was now just a shade darker than his pale skin, it had branched out down the sides of his face. An elegant pattern of vines that extended down the left side of his face and down his neck, the other stopping just shy of his cheek bone.

His mind turned to his beloved twins and he smiled softly, oh how he loved them. He would never say that he forgiven them he was asked as he would say that he had never truly blamed them for anything that had happened. Yes they had been at fault but he had never stood up for himself in any way that had mattered. The trust in their relationship was shaky at best and fragile at worst but they were working on it. Legolas had decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and another chance, both when Mandos had asked and after talking with the twins. They had planned a trip to Ithilien and then to the reclaimed and renamed Greenwood the Great and even further onto Imladris. Time would tell if the twins would be able to keep their promises, as promises made in haste were the most easily broken.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Yes?" He called softly, his voice carrying through the oak. The voice that answered made him smile. "Is the Prince decent for visitors?" The voice filled with faux deference, mimicking that of a servant but easily recognised as Elladans. "Visitors? No. Lovers, yes. But don't tell my mates." The door opened and the twins slipped in. "Of course My Lord." Elladan continues as they came to the side of the bath and knelt down. Legolas leant his head back down over the side of the tub, his hair was laid over the back to keep it dry. Elladan had knelt behind the prince and started to plait the thick locks. "We have packed everything that you asked of yours and the horses are ready to go. I didn't have Arod saddled, I know you prefer riding him without it." Elrohir explained. Legolas nodded standing and walking up the stone steps embedded in the bath, the water cascading off his body as he walked. Elrohir held out a large towel and wrapped it around him. Leaning in to Legolas neck he lay a chaste kiss Elrohir spoke. "We have something for you and something to say before we leave. Please hear us out." Elrohir pulled back and followed his brother out of the bathroom.

Legolas nodded and followed the pair with an intrigued expression on his face. Elladan had gone over to the side table by the bed and pulled out a wooden box. He opened it checking the contents before sitting down on the floor before Legolas. Legolas had sat on the bed and was watching the pair of them. Opening the box and turning it towards Legolas, it contained a beautifully carved wooden riding clasped for Legolas hair. It was a deep red mahogany and was inlaid with gold to create words. Upon closer inspection the main carving was revealed to be an Elven eternity knot woven three times into each other to create that large circle, along with the elegant hooks designed to look like vines it would be perfect for holding back Legolas long hair whist riding. He reached out and let a thin hand just touch the edge of the box. "Ai...Valar...It's beautiful. Dan...Roh, you didn't have to. But...Ai...its so beautiful." He reached further into the box just stopping short, like he couldn't believe it was real. Elladan lifted the box a fraction so that the long fingers connected. "It represents something too. We didn't want you to think that anything we said a week ago, any of the promises that we made were just words. Just something that was said in the heat of the situation." He pulled the clasp out of the box and placed the box to the side. "This is you, Elrohir and I. Three knots with no end and know beginning all woven and tangled, that's our bond. We broke out bond promise, in ways that are to numerous to count. We hurt you and abused the gift that you gave us when we bonded. We say that we will never do anything like that again but you have not reason to believe anything that we say-" Legolas lent forwards a hand moving to cover Elladans mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Under the eyes of the Valar we are bound. I make this sacred vow that I will never betray. I will love you entirely and for eternity, I will share my life with you. Truth will be out rule and honesty our promise. This is out vow under Eru." The twins were watching Legolas, their mouths slightly open in surprise and astonishment. Elrohir caught on and smiled adoringly. "Our love for you is deeper than the sea and its breadth you can not tell. Under the eyes of Eru we make this vow. With you we share eternity, we share our lives. We will care for you and never dishonour you. In the eyes of the Valar we are bonded." They finished the vow. It was the same vow that they had made on the day that they were bonded a hundred years ago. Legolas smiled beautifully and gazed at the twins. "I remember the first time that we said those words. I believed you the first time and I want believe you this time. I was returned to you by the will of the Valar and my own will. We will start this bond anew."

The twins were both in awe of their shinning light, that Legolas was. To give them this chance and to be so understanding. It was a mercy that they had asked for but one that they defiantly did not deserve but Legolas gave it freely. Lifting the riding clasp up Legolas smiled and nodded, he turned on the bed and tossed all his hair over his shoulders. He had left his hair to grow out since the end of the war, and grow it had. Standing and loose his hair would grace mid thigh on the elf now. Taking the braids and plaits that were already there Elladan wove them together in the intricate clasp. When he was done he pulled back and smiled. "I looks stunning, really." He said a he looked to Elrohir who held up a small mirror for Legolas to see the effect. "Wow, thank you! It looks fantastic. I can't wait to go riding now, shall we leave soon?" He said eagerly. Elladan smiled and opened a draw, he pulled out a riding outfit of Legolas and offered it up. "You get dressed and we will get the lat of our stuff together. Come see us when your ready." He kissed Legolas on the cheek before leaving the room and pulling Elrohir with him.

Legolas was fastening the last clasps of the brown leather jerkin when he saw that shadows in the room lengthen and felt the pressure rise. He turned and seen the tall form of Mandos enter the mortal plain. Mandos glided across the room and sat on the bed watching Legolas for a few moments. "Legolas, you look well." His voice was cool and comforting and made Legolas pause. "I feel well actually." He said softly smiling. Mandos waved Legolas over and when he was close enough he moved the few strands of hair that were free from the clasp. "My mark looks good on you. I am glad to see that it took so well." He said carefully following the pattern down his face, neck and gently turned down the edge of the jerkin. Legolas had comes up to stop the exploration. "Please My Lord." He murmured. Mandos smiled. "Sorry, I was just interested. My mark normally doesn't take this well, in fact it never really takes." He pulled his hand back and smiled softer again. "We, the Valar, have heard your vow and we are in awe of your mercy towards them. I pray that they understand the gift you are to them." He smiled again and a hand came back to the side of Legolas face. "They really are stunning." He said touching the patterns. "Remember my offer young one. A place for your soul to rest should you need it, my hall is open to you." Mandos spoke softly and stood. Preparing to leave he heard the door of the chamber open and the twins enter.

The twins entered the room and froze seeing Mandos in the room. Their eyes widened and panic rose in their chest. "Legolas...?" They worried that they had done something wrong, even with their vows. Was Mandos here to collect the elf. Mandos stepped forwards and rested one hand on Legolas shoulder and one hand came round to rest on Legolas head. "I'm not here to collect...not today. I am here acknowledge your vows and check Legolas." He paused and traced the patterns. "Be warned though. Legolas is trusting you but I am sceptical. These marks, my marks...I will come if he needs me." The marks flared to life under Mandos fingers, Legolas shuddered in Mandos grip eyes closing. "I will come for him, take him and keep him safe." The twins nodded lost for anything to say. Mandos nodded seeing that he had instilled enough fear. He gently let Legolas go, the elf stumbling a little, he then stepped away and back into the shadows leaving the mortal realm.

The twins dashed forward and wrapped their arms around Legolas. Legolas took a moment to relax into their arms. "N-never fear that I will leave you again. Leave willingly." He said slightly breathless, what ever Mandos had done when he touched the marks it had been draining. "Are we ready to leave?" He asked trying to move on. Elladan ran his fingers over Legolas face with a frown. "Yeah, we are ready." He then looked to Elrohir who nodded. "But if you want to we can stay another night?" Elrohir stepped forwards to Legolas side. Legolas shook his head. "I want to leave now, get out this city of stone. I want to see Aragorn first." Elladan nodded. "Of course, he is waiting to see you. Out in the receiving room." He said stepping back and opening the door. Legolas straightened is clothes and then headed down the small flight of stairs to the receiving room.

Aragorn had hardly ages a day in the last ten years, he had weathered kingship well and with almost Elven grace. Standing in front of a large books case he was surveying the selection available to him, his mind making a list of certain volumes and tomes that he intended to read later. When he turned at the sound of the door opening and the barely audible Elven foots steps on the steps he smiled at Legolas coming down the stairs. "Legolas, Mae Govannen. How are you?" He asked politically. He was still wary of the twins, worried that they didn't understand eh gift and responsibility that had with Legolas. "I am well. We have pledged our bonding vows a new and I have a beautiful new gift from the twins." He twisted to show the King. Aragorn smiled and touched the gift in his hair, it hadn't moved an inch since Elladan had woven it in. "It suites you, really. I take it then that your are defiantly going on your trip then?" He clearly knew the answer but he wanted to hear the answer from his friends lips, to see how he would answer. "Yes, we have everything packed and ready. I only have to wish you well and good luck until I see you again. Then we gallop off into the sunset." Aragorn raised an eyebrow but in truth he felt a great weight being lifted from his chest. Legolas was clearly happy about the trip and was going willingly. "As long as you are cared for."

Elladan and Elrohir had moved out the room and were waiting on the forecourt with the three horses and the packs. Legolas and Aragorn exited the main doors of the receiving chamber. Legolas turned and looked at the white tree and the stone facade, almost wistfully. So much had changed and happened in the last three weeks that it felt like a lifetime. Elrohir dismounted the horse he was on and came to Legolas side, one had coming to wrap around his hip. "Meleth, we can stay another night if you want." Legolas leant in and shook his head. "No, lets leave. When I leave this place I can be free." His voice nearly inaudible as he softly kissing his cheek. Elrohir nodded and mounted up again followed by Legolas. Leaning forwards he whispered in elvish to the horse. "I wish to leave this city of man and stone." He tapped the side of his horse. "Take me to my trees." The horse lurched into the action, hooves clicking agains the stone. Gaining speed the stone started to blur as the city moved past him, quickly stone became grassy plaines and he was free of the city.

Once they were out onto the plains of Pelennor fields they slowed their ride, it was early in the day so they had a fair days riding ahead. Legolas pulled his horse up into a low trot and tipped his head back to enjoy the sun. The twins watched as he enjoyed the nature that surrounded him. They often forget how Legolas was connected to the nature that surrounded him and how much he needed it to be healthy and thrive.

The trio rode into the late afternoon, they decided to stop when the sun turned orange. Elladan had suggested it when he noticed that Legolas seemed to be flagging a little, he wasn't surprised given his encounter with Mandos. Elrohir was currently hunting some for dinner for the group. Elladan had helped Legolas set out the bedrolls, laying them together. Legolas was curled up on them currently with a roll of blank parchment and a small set of portable ink and quill, he was drawing Elladan who was unwrapping some of the rations. Elrohir returned with a pair of rabbits, swinging them proudly as he walked back into camp. "I have returned in victory." Elladan raised an eyebrow. "Yes, against the most fearsome enemy all middle earth has seen. The Rabbit." He said with a certain amount of sarcasm. Legolas laughed and placed his parchment back in his pack, closing the ink and stowing them as well. He lay back as he watched the twins, the pair of them were now arguing over the seasoning for the rabbits, their lithe strong bodies animated in the arguments. Just watching them made him feel drowsy, laying back he closed his eyes and listened to them argue. He didn't have the energy he used to, the grief having sapped his reserves.

The sound of the twins voices were soothing and it didn't take long before he was remembering the days after their bonding and their few decades of their bonding. They were good memories that left him smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

Elrohir noticed that Legolas had fallen asleep and elbowed his brother in ribs and pointed to the sleeping elf smiling. "He's beautiful when he sleeping like that." He whispered and gently brushed a couple of fingers over Legolas face. "Should we wake him for food?" He asked his twin, Elladan nodded. "Yes, he's hard enough to get food into at the best of times and now he needs the energy even more." Elrohir opened one of the packs as he listened to his brother. He pulled out a large blanket that they had brought with them, he lay is across Legolas as the other elf slept. Elladan checked on the stew before he relaxed back on the bedroll he was sat on. "We need to repair this Roh, He's given us the chance. We mustn't waste it. You seen Mandos, he's...obsessed? Infatuated? Something... and that something is important." Elrohir nodded as he watched Legolas. "We will..." The pair of them fell into quiet as the waited for the stew to cook.

Spooning thick stew into a bowl Elladan pointed to Legolas. Elrohir nodded and came to the other elf's side. "Legolas..Las. Time to wake up, there's some food. You need to eat properly before I can let you sleep." Elrohir rubbed at the soft juncture of Legolas neck hoping it would wake the elf gently. Legolas opened his his eyes waking up slowly, his looked a little dazed. He sat up stretching and leant into kiss Elrohir. Elladan pressed the bowl of stew into Legolas hands with a smile and spoon. "Here, eat beloved, I know you were too excited at breakfast." Elrohir hand still rested on Legolas neck massaging softly. This had the effect of lulling Legolas into a relaxed state; this was the effect of the 'Tirfea'. A small section bunch of muscle that when manipulated, massaged or pinched could relax or cripple the elf in question. Tirfea, literally Soul Guard was reserved for Parents and lovers. Finishing the hearty stew Legolas leant back on Elrohir with his head on his lap and watch the flames flicker. "Will you sing for me?" He asked suddenly, voice quietly. "I haven't heard you sing for so long." He was drifting off into sleep as he spoke. Elladan nodded and started to sing. His deep voice was soft, Elrohir joined in soon after, the song was soulful and soft; They sang of he beauty of the earth and the undying lands. Legolas didn't take long to fall asleep and that was how the night ended.

The trip to Legolas kingdom was just over seventy five leagues and would have taken three days of hard ridding, Legolas didn't want that, he pulled the ride back to take a week. They had spent five beautifully relaxed days together, riding and sometimes walking to Ithilien.

The twins didn't realise that they had even entered Legolas kingdom until a group of green camouflaged Elven guard dropped from the bows of a tree they were passing. The guards bowed deeply before Legolas before one stepped forwards. "Mae Govannen Prince Legolas." The first one spoke. Legolas bowed back hand over heart and and tipping his head slightly. "Mae Govannen." He dismounted and approached the guard. "Ainion, How is your family? You should be a father again by now?" The guard beamed and nodded happily. "Yes My Lord, a little elfling boy, we are are naming him Laermeluion. Green eyes and a tiny tuft of red hair." He explained excitedly. Legolas smiled and took genuine pleasure in hearing of the elflings birth and clapped the guard on his shoulder. "Has he had his naming day yet?" Ainion shook his head. "No, we were waiting till your return." Legolas blinked in surprise and then smiled nodding. "I will have to meet this elfling. Would you do me the honour of letting me preform the ceremony?" He asked hopefully. Ainion nodded happpily, a smile on his face. "Yes, absolutely. We would be honoured my prince." Legolas smiled and nodded before mounting back up to the horse. The twins were astonished by the interactions between Legolas and the guards, it was clear that the guard cared about Legolas and Legolas cared about the guards. Legolas genuinely cared about their lives and it proved to them that knew even less about their lover than they originally thought.

The twins were about to come up beside Legolas when a few of the other guards glared at them and took their place. Elladan swallowed hard and sighed looking at Elrohir, it was clear that they were going to be up against more than just Legolas for forgiveness. They were defiantly more than a little famous in the forest for what they had done. The twins dropped back out of respect for the guards wariness and their need to protect their prince from the perceived threat. "We need to work on the people as well, maybe more so than Legolas-" Elrohir was cut off when Ainion turned and glared at the pair of them.

The party moved forwards deeper into the forest, the trees luscious and verdant. The deeper they moved into the forest the further away from civilisation when the trees seemed to part and the eleven citadel became clear to see. It was a stunning sight, trees and stone were integrated in perfect marriage of Mirkwood and Lorien woodcraft and Imladrian stonework. Homes rose along streets that were cut into the forest floor and flets built into the tall trees spreading as family grew. The streets were alive with a mix of elves, small elflings running between their parents legs and the stalls that lines the streets. It was market day and the wide walkway down the middle was bustling to life. The eye catcher though was the palace, it rose through the trees, not made of stone. It was a tree, a massive sentinel tree, the palace was in the centre. The palace was built in the middle of the trunk, the tree had been cultivated to grow into the right shape. It had been left by elves of the first age there had still been enough left to get it back into shape with some careful repairs. It was now the main feature of the forest fortress of Ithilien and it ensured the Legolas truly lived in the heart of the forest.

Legolas paused at the rise of a hill to survey his kingdom. He managed a few moments of quiet watching before a horn was blown and a low rumbling tone rolled through the trees.

The residents of the forest stopped at the sound and turned to see who was coming over the hill, it took a moment or two before someone called out that it was the prince. There was a flurry of activity and elves started to line the walkway waiting. Legolas smiled and dismounted his horse before walking down the hill into the throng of people. He checked over his shoulder and ensured that the twins were still with him, they were stood at the back waiting, he gave them an encouraging smile before moving forward. As he walked into the mass of elves they started to come forward; ladies with fruits that Legolas bit into and hummed as thick juice dripped down his chin, Small elflings ran out in front of him playing games until Legolas swung a pair of them up onto his horse back.

It looked nearly an hour to get to the forecourt of the palace, it seemed that every resident of the forest wanted to come forward to greet Legolas as he walked. Legolas didn't begrudge them this, in fact with the smile on his face he was enjoying seeing his people and the kingdom that he had built from the ground up. The closer they got to the palace the type of people changed, less merchants more advisors and people wearing palace uniform. He was about to enter the palace when he paused, he had spotted a family that appeared to be trying to hide. Upon closer inspection he noted the distress that appeared heavy and evident in the group and it caused a pang in Legolas stomach. Legolas handed his horse off to Ainion and abandoned the path to move through the crowd to the family.

The closer he got to the family the more he could tell, the father was desperately holding his wife and children close to him. The elfling looked terrified and the wife was just staring at the ground clearly distraught about something. Once close enough to the family he bowed hand over heart. "Mae Govannen." He greeted softly. "May I ask what had befallen you to see such sorrow in you?" The father looked up almost surprised to see Legolas this close. Swallowing he took a breath and gathered himself before speaking. "We came hear seeking a new home, a new beginning, but it's come at a cost." His voice was rough with his sorrow. "We heard of your generosity but everything changed and now what we ask is too much we-" Legolas hell up a gloved hand and gave the family a warm comforting smile, he knew there was more to this than he was being told. "If you fear that I would turn away a plea for sanctuary, I will not, I turn no one away." He looked over the family, it was the loss in the mothers eyes that made him feel the most. "Please come into my home. Get some food for you and your family then we will talk. You are safe here." He spoke quietly with comfort in his voice. The father looked a little relieved but still wary. "My Lord, surely...you just got back and you..." He gestured to Legolas slightly less than pristine appearance. Legolas shook his head and smiled again. "I can rest later. My people, those that need my help are more important." He stated before beckoning them back towards the palace. Still a little unsure the other elf nodded and stepped towards the Prince. Legolas nodded to a guard that cleared them a path through the crowd, they moved through the space into the warmth of the entrance hall of the palace.

The inside of the palace was just as impressive as the outside, it was alive, the walls were the trunk of the tree and floor appeared to be glossed leaved and marble. As the tree lived and grew so did the palace. Branches and flowers that grew from the walls were being carefully cultivated by Lorien elves into designed growth. Legolas had barely stepped through the doors of the palace when he was over run by elves, all advisors waving parchments and wearing heavy robes. He took a few moments to free himself from the throng and get a word of his own in. "I will see everyone, everyone in council tomorrow. For now I have another issue that needs attention. There will be a feast tonight. Any business that is not life or death can be moved, for the next few hours I do not want to be disturbed." The advisors, although thoroughly admonished, were still smiling as they retreated grumbling. It betrayed the joy that they felt at Legolas return.

Legolas let out a breath and smiled, he checked behind him to find the family and saw to his pleasure that the twins had flanked the small family to buffer them. He nodded to the twins and waved at them to follow him again. Legolas lead them through the palace, winding corridors that followed the trees growth, he passed a set of guards who bowed. There was a servant waiting just out side his chambers, he nodded and asked for food to be brought up to the chambers, something elflings would enjoy.

Pushing open the grand door to his chambers and let the small group of people enter before him. Following them in he took a moment to breath in the scent of his home, he them smiled and gestured for people to find chairs and sit down. The twins were particularly interested in the chambers as they were now his home as well. It was just what they had expected of a well brought up Mirkwood Prince, clean, tidy with an abundance of books, scrolls and parchments lining the room on shelves. They could almost guarantee that the private chambers would be an entirely different story, as it had been in Mirkwood. Legolas ensured that the family would comfortable before headed to a small table that was in the corner of the room, it had a series of bottles on it. He grabbed a pair of crystal tumblers and poured a thick elven liquor into one and Miruvor in the other. He offered the liquor to the father and then gestured to his wife. "Miruvor, for your wife to help calm her." The father nodded and handed his wife the glass encouraging her to drink. It didn't take long for the food to arrive, three platters carried by three elves. Legolas directed them to put the food on his desk before they left quickly. Legolas watched the family. "Please help yourself, I don't stand on ceremony in private." As he picked some of the fruit and ate. He smiled as one of the elflings inched forwards and snatched a large block cheese from one of the plates. "Please eat your fill, I will be back I just want to change out my riding clothes." The father nodded, Legolas smiled and headed to the inner chambers, the twins following him. "Thank you My Lord." It was the father, his voice was quiet but Legolas heard it and smiled to himself.

As predicted by the twins Legolas private rooms were a mess, not as predicted was the type of mess. It seemed to have no plan. They paused just inside the threshold, the door closed behind them. There was archery equipment strewn over all the surfaces, mixed with art supplies, unfinished letters and open books. It was chaos, with not pattern. Legolas lurched forwards into the mess, he didn't remember it being this bad when he had left before, he started to try and clear up a little. Elladan lifted some of the the sketches from the floor, they were part of pile that seemed to have been pushed off a desk. He flipped it over and came face to with his own face and his brothers, there were tear stains over this one and others were torn and unfinished. He handed it to his bother and chewed his lip as picked up some of the others, all the same story. He placed the pile on the edge of a desk and moved further into the room. As they came to middle of the room their eyes fell on the bed, set on a raised stone platform, it a a display of Legolas personal torment. Legolas as an elf shouldn't move in his sleep but here the sheets were a mess, ruffled and torn in some places where nails has pierced the fabric. There was also an air of melancholia in the room, no care had been taken with valuable or precious items. Treasured items had been shoved out of site or into draws out of sight. There was evidence that servants had been in the room and their attempts at straightening out the mess, so it would have been common knowledge to the rest of the kingdom. The knowledge being that all of the signs point towards an elf that is fading, an elf they all respected and loved. It explained the mistrust and anger that they saw in the peoples eyes when they looked at them.

They were jolted out of their inspection when Legolas dashed across their field of vision. He was doing his best to tidy up what he could about the room, self conscious of the story that was being told by the room. Legolas has his arms full of things and was heading to the closet with them, Elladan grabbed Legolas arm. He dropped everything that he was holding and looked at the twins like he just realised that they were there. He pullled himself free and scrambled too pick everything back up. "Sorry, I should have left it clean, I didn't realise that it was this bad...I didn't think that you would be..." He trailed off as Elrohir grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up from the floor, Elladan took what he was holding and placed it on the already full table near him. Elrohir took Legolas hands and pulled him to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Calm, Meleth." He murmurs as Legolas looks about the room. "It's okay, you were hurt and fading, At our hands no less I might add. We understand, the only part that bothers us is that we caused it." He looked to his twin who nodded. Legolas dropped his head forwards and sighed slumping a little. "I wanted this place, my kingdom..my home. I wanted it to make a good impression on you. This..." he gestured about the room. "..is not a good impression. It's sickness and sadness." He dropped his head. "It the truth" Elladan said softly. Elrohir stood and pulled back from the pair leaving Elladan with Legolas, he pulled a set of comfortable robes out of the closet dusting them off and hanging them on the door. He looked at the pair again before heading into the washroom connected and coming back with a cool wet washcloth. He knelt in front of the bed and wiped down Legolas face. "Right, why don't we get changed like you said and let you get back to doing what you do best, saving people." Elrohir stated with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas had cleaned himself up and changed, Elladan and Elrohir followed him back into the study where the family was. Legolas was pleased to see that the young mother had finished the drink and looked a little less pale than she had previously. The two elflings had worked their way through the block of cheese although they had stuck close to their mother. Legolas moved across the room and lifted a jar down from the top of a shelf, it was filled with foil wrapped candies. Opening the jar he placed it on the floor near the elflings and smiled at them. Sitting down in front of the family he began to try and work out what happened to end with them sat in his study with the weight of the world on their shoulders. "Shall we start with introductions, I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion." The father nodded and proceeded to introduce himself and his family. "My name is Lolindir Arcamenel, my bonded Nessa and my th-two elflings Orchaliel-" He gestured to the smallest girl clutching at her mothers dress. "And Cossel, now my..my oldest." The hesitation was clear in his voice. Legolas poured Lolindir another drink and pushed the glass across the desk to him. "In your own time as you can, tell me what happened." Taking a large swig from the glass he began to tell his story.

"We used to live in the forest of Lothlorien but when the one ring was destroyed the elven rings were powerless and The Lady Galadriel was preparing to sail, many of our kin had also felt the pull of the sea. We on the other hand still had wished to stay here. The lady made mention of you and your citadale, we made to travel leaving Lothlorien traveling the common trail. We though them safe. We left with what we could carry to make a new life here. Whilst we were traveling through Cair Andros we were set upon but by bandits they destroyed everything we had by attacking at night, my and my eldest son done what we could to protect out caravan and family but..." Lolindir hand shook violently. He dropped the crystal glass which shattered on the ground. Lolindir jumped and began to apologise, dark brown hair waving wildly. Legolas came round the edge of the desk and pressed a hand into Lolindirs shoulder, pushing him back into the seat. "It's okay, it was only a glass. It can be cleaned up. Take some deep breaths." He encouraged quietly trying to calm the other elf. "My eldest fell to the bandits. He...was cut down and we...we had to leave him." He looked to Legolas, eyes wide and distraught. "I left him there, my only son, left to be ravaged by nature..." He broke down and descended into heavy sobs, Nessa followed soon after pulling her elflings close to her. Legolas squeezed Lolindirs shoulder and knelt down. "You did what you had to, you had to protect what you had left. You have two beautiful elflings and a stunning wife still with you." He said softly, he then looked to Elladan and nodded him forwards. "I will send out a search party to find your son, I will ensure that he has his last rites and is commended to the Valar." Lolindir looked at Legolas with wide hopeful eyes. "You will meet again in Aman. Tell me you sons name and I will keep him in my prayers." Lolindir swallowed. "Idhon, My Lord." Legolas nodded and then looked to Elladan. "I will entrust this task to you my Bonded, find this son and bring him home. You have a patrol at your disposal." Elladan stepped up and bowed hand over heart. "Yes My Prince." He vowed solemnly, he could see Legolas anger and the families distress. This was an order from his prince not his lover, he turned on his heel and left.

Legolas turned back to the family. "I will do everything within my power to help you. Tonight we will find you somewhere to rest, tomorrow after council I will set you up on your feet here." Standing Legolas moved to the corner of the room and pulled a thick cord there to call for his Seneschal. A tall lithe elf bustled into the room, he had shoulder length black hair with serene features punctuated with golden eyes. "My Lord" He murmured bowing deeply. Legolas smiled. "Laebon, My seneschal. He will ensure that you are settled here for tonight." Laebon smiled. "Mae Govannen" He greeted softly. Legolas gestured to the family. "Laebon, Please find a quiet set of rooms for them. If they wish it have the bedroom set up so that the elflings can be near their parents." Laebon bowed and beckoned the family to follow.

When the door to the study closed Legolas seemed to change, standing he moved back into a more private area of the study. He was quiet, chewing on his lip and fiddling with the ends of his hair. With a sudden flurry of motion he picked up one of the empty glasses and threw it hard against the wall where it shattered. He fell back again the wall and pressed his head back against it. Elrohir was worried, confused and thoroughly out of his depth, this was entirely new this side of Legolas. "It was all pointless. The war, death and sacrifice. We fought a war to end senseless killing, destroyed the ring." He looked to Elrohir, his eyes were wet and filled with sadness. "This family didn't have to feel this sorrow, the road should be safe now. I could understand orcs, tortured souls that knew nothing but cruelty, but men did this. Men that have just seen a war but no...they hadn't had enough violence." Thin fingers wrapped his hair pulling at the long stands. Legolas made a sound of anguish and slammed his head back again the wall repeatedly. Elrohir jumped forward into action, he was terrified, trying to restrain Legolas and protect his head. He dragged Legolas down to the floor and managed to get himself between the distraught elf and the wall. "Legolas..." Elrohir crooned quietly trying to calm him. "Why...why did I come back, the halls were quiet, calm...comforting. Why..." Elrohir swallowed hard and closed his eyes holding Legolas close, one hand came up to Legolas neck trying to get to his Tirfea but his movements were too jerky. "Legolas...Las...Please. Please listen to me..." Legolas was pounding his head back into into Elrohirs chest, if he couldn't calm him at least he wasn't damaging his head on the wall. He couldn't tell if Legolas could even hear him. Tipping his head back Elrohir tried to ride this out, it couldn't last forever right.

Elladan was wandering the halls, he was lost trying to find the barracks, he realised that he had been to busy being in awe the first time he passed these halls. He was just rounding a corner when he felt what felt like a stone drop into his stomach, a wave of emotion rolled through him and he had to grip the wall to keep himself upright. When the feeling passed and he could breath again he stood straight and turned tail to run the way that he had came. Elves pinned themselves to the walls as he ran passed them, the feeling hit him again and he stumbled around another corner crashing into Laebon sending him to the floor. Picking himself up Laebon gave Elladan a disapproving look. "Do you mind! You are causing chaos in the halls. You are clearly good at it but please restrain yourself." Elladan stood gripping the wall. "Move! Need to get to Legolas" He pushed passed Laebon to continue his tirade through the halls. Laebon paused but he soon followed recognising the single minded need to get to someone's mate.

Legolas was starting to calm, at least Elrohir hoped. Legolas was still repeating his words, asking why and Elrohir couldn't give him answers that would make any difference. Elladan burst into the room, the door bouncing into the wall with a crash. He stopped just inside the room when he saw the state of Legolas, he stepped forwards hand out but he was lost for anything to do. To the pairs surprise it was Laebon that spoke next, voice understanding if a little sad. "Oh Legolas...Again." He pushed passed the frozen warrior, and knelt before Legolas. "Hold his head." He told Elrohir, the elf listened and carefully pressed his hand into Legolas head. Laebon gently pulled Legolas hair from his hands and pushed it all out the way to access his face. He moved to hold Legolas face in his hands and with a fair bit of force turned his face so that he could see Legolas face. "Legolas! Look at me." He stated firmly not giving Legolas a choice as his gaze finally met Laebons. With a confident hand Laebon pressed Legolas Tirfea, starting with a few gentle motions he smiled at Legolas. Then with one quick twist the gentle movement turned into a tight grip. Legolas mouth opened in a silent wince but the expression was only there for a few seconds before he was entirely unconscious.

With practice hands Laebon lifted Legolas up, he carried him through the the rooms to the bedchamber. He moved like he didn't even see the twins as he walked about the suite of rooms. He carefully lay Legolas on the bed, mindful of his charges hair and long limbs. Taking a moment to look him over he started to clear the bed around Legolas, he moved to the cupboards and pulled out fresh sheets and changed the bed. The way that he moved told of the practice that he had doing this for Legolas. Finally tucking a blanket over Legolas and refilling the pitcher of water. Laebon quietly began to tidy the room, eyes flicked to Legolas every time he passed the bed. He paused when he picked up a torn piece of canvas, a portrait and pushed it into Elrohirs hand. "Look at it." Elrohirs looked down sadly as he recognised it, it was a portrait that Legolas had painted of them for their fiftieth anniversary. Of the three of them on a day bed in Imladris, Legolas had cut himself out of portrait leaving the twins with their hands joined over the space where he used to be. Elrohir showed it to Elladan who bit his lip and sighed softly, he moved back like he couldn't bare the site of it.

Laebon was watching them he had stopped putting the room in order, there was emotion in his eyes that shouldn't be there. Anger and loathing, yes expected, but the sorrow and gratitude that was odd. "I can feel Mandos touch on him, I can see it too, the marks. I know what happened there is no way that I couldn't. I am so angry at you that you pushed him there. But what ever you did you brought him back and that I can't ignore, for that I am grateful." He gave a sarcastic laugh. "What happened was the final peak but it had a build up. This is the build up-" He gestured about the room. "I have watched him destroy this room and everything that ever meant anything important to him. These fits, like the one that you just saw happened frequently. Watched the days where in the morning he blamed himself for your neglect and in the afternoon I was picking up the pieces of another fit while he was sleeping it off." He punctuated the last remark by gesturing at the bed and sleeping elf. "I know he loves you, only love would drive a person like this. But know this I will protect him to the ends of the earth to do it. I would never presume him to steal him away, no matter how undeserving I think you are but hear this; I love him with my whole heart and he knows. I held him while he cried, when he screamed he couldn't take the pain any more. I held him when he screamed he wanted to die. I was here, you were not. I picked up the pieces, I will always pick up the pieces. If you think you're going to come in here and and build him back up before leaving; Leave Now!" As he had been speaking he had slowly moved forwards into the twins personal space, he stopped and then pulled back and continued cleaning the chamber.

The twins were in a state of shock, to anyone looking in now it would appear that nothing had been said but the words sat heavy in their hearts. They could see that although they had felt the final act they had been blind to everything that led up to it, Laebon had dealt with the aftermath of ten years of neglect and the result of every trip and letter from Gondor. The twins spent a few more minuets watching Legolas before they closed the door and moved with Laebon into the private living room. Elladan was the one that broke uncomfortable silence that had grown between them. "I was tasked by Legolas to take a patrol and retrieve the body. Where might I find the-" Laebon cut him off before he could finish. "The barracks are on the north side of the citadel, hard to miss. You will find the captain you seek, his name is Liron." He looked at Elladan. "I would be careful, they will not take a liking to you. They will protect and do as you ask, for Legolas but..." He shrugged. "Many people here care a lot for Legolas and know of the strife you have caused. Servants talk." Elladan swallowed, but it was something that he had been expecting. Elladan nodded then and bowed before backing out of the room and going to find the barracks.

Elrohir looked about the room and saw all the mess, he started to pick some of the items that had been strewn about the room. He quickly came to the realisation that he knew nothing about the room or where anything was supposed to be. He decided that maybe books would be a better bet, he grabbed a pile but it was the same story. He had no idea about the library Legolas owned or how it was organised. Laebon finally took pity on the other elf, he claimed the pile of books and put them away quickly in their proper place. "You are Elrohir correct?" Elrohir nodded then paused and looked around at him, Legolas had never addressed them by name in the seneschals presence. "Yes, how did you tell us apart?" It was odd to meet an elf that so easily differed between the brothers. Laebon smiled to himself. "Legolas talked a great deal about the pair of you, I can see the difference that he talked about, and yes there are a lot of differences." Laebon put away the last of pile of art and archery supplies. "You are a scholar, I can see the way you analyse everything more so than your brother. While your brother, the nightly Elladan is a warrior. More at home with a weapon and quick action. The pair of you must have been a formidable pair as the kings hands." Elrohir nodded and fiddled with an artefact that looked like it came from the first age. He wanted to ask about the fit that Legolas had had, but he worried about what the seneschal would say. Elrohir opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to work out the best way to ask or even what to ask. Was it a bad one? Did he have to deal with them often? The artefact he was fiddling with teetered dangerously on the stand, Laebon grabbed it carefully and set it down safely. "You have questions, about what you saw?" He asked, Elrohir nodded again trying to find the start of his list of questions. Laebon gestured to the comfortable seats that surrounded the fire. "I will order fresh wine and we can talk, I will answer what I can."

The pair sat and sipped at the elderflower wine that Laebon had ordered, it was light and Elrohir found that he enjoyed it. The fire had remained unlit and Laebon had piled a stack of sketches, unfinished letters and pages that just seemed filled with unintelligible scrawl. "I'll start at the beginning, what I believe that to be and then when I am finished you can ask your questions. I will do my best to answer them." He offered to Elrohir who nodded and sipped at his wine again.

Laebon took a moment to consider where he should start before he started to speak. "In the months after the end of the Ring War when you and your family first came from Imladris to Gondor Legolas spent that time making plans that involved the pair of you and your future. It had already been decided that elves needed to be part of the world of man, even if there will be a lot of elves leaving middle earth. It came to pass that Legolas decided to build the colony and Aragorn asked that you move into the white city and assist in the rebuilding." Laebon paused to take a sip of his drink. "When he first started setting up the colony he threw himself into it head and heart. There was so much work to be done that it took every waking moment and most of the not waking ones too. Then within a few years the civic systems started to work on their own, we took on duties that we needed to. He ended up with more free time between the celebrations and council meetings. Time that he spent wishing he could see you, he started sending letters and getting replies. You don't have to guess what was in the letter, all some variation of; "We are far too busy. You come to us here in Gondor." And he went. Every time he went with out a single doubt in his mind that what you asked was right and true. He would get asked why you and your brother never came here, and why he always went to you. He would defend you every time. 'Aragorn needs them. Gondor needs a lot work and they are invaluable to him.'" He stopped again and levelled a look at Elrohir swallowed hard. "Then one day you stopped replying, he sent a few more letters but if he got a reply and that was an 'if' it was from one of your secretaries and it was the same word for word as the last one. He then threw himself back into the citadel, making sure that every aspect he had influence over was perfect. And given his position that was a lot. That was years ago, from then on he just got worse. He was in a meeting the first time he had a fit, an advisor had suggested that he should consider where he stood in his bond with you and that he could do better. It was explosive the first time, he started screaming at the advisor before he collapsed and started convulsing. We consulted the best healer in the citadel, his verdict, His mind couldn't and wouldn't recognise the fact that his bond was falling apart and that there was already a great rift. That paired with the trauma of the Ring War. The fits were the result. He wouldn't eat anything more than lembas and would barely sleep. You and your brother had each other and Legolas had no one.." His voice was getting stressed and angry, he took a deep breath calmed himself before he continued. "Then he built the garden, your garden. It was the centre of his life, nearly every day he would complete his paperwork and in the end took to sleeping there. We hoped that the garden would help with the fits, given his connection to nature. We were wrong and the fits started to get worse, daily fits that left him sick. I kept as much of the outside world from him as possible. I ended up sending the guards away because they were on edge from his screaming and the citizens were demanding answers. The council was considering invoking the rite of appearance, demanding that you come to Ithilien or relinquish the bond. Legolas heard, I told him hoping he would agree but..." He paused and sighed. "...He came to a council meeting managing to get from his bed to the council chamber after a fit. He stopped the rites and burned the council papers regarding it. So for the next few years he continued in the downward spiral that created these." He picked up letters and sketches from the pile and handed them to Elrohir for him to see.

Meleth,

Please tell me what I have done that earned this scorn

Elladan, Elrohir

I beg you please, I want to know why

None of the letters were finished and the drawings were dark and painful. Some were the memories of days past, others of his imagines future. One that caught his eye seemingly encompassed the of the rest that he held. It was a beautifully drawn sketch of them in perfect happily in Gondor. Only them, the twins alone and sat in a small garden. He admired the sketch for a few seconds before he noted the tiny spider like words that were in a corner. 'Better of with out me' He paused and turned the sketch over and blinked, the page was covered with words the same words over and over. Better off with out me. The writing was so thick in places that the words couldn't be read clearly. Elrohir swallowed flipping it over so that he could just see the sketch again. "Why did he keep coming to us of he believed this." He couldn't stop himself asking. Laebon levelled the other elf with a hard look before standing and pulling another stack of letters, these were from the twins to Legolas. "Meleth, We have missed you dearly. Come and stay with us. We will have dinner and then spend the night together, we will have such a time." He read allowed and then tossed the letter aside. "Shall I read another one?" Elrohir swallowed and shook his head. "Hope is what brought him to you every time, that this time would be different and he would be loved. Hope that maybe this time would make everything right." He put everything away and sat back down. "And every time he came home he was a little more broken." He closed his eyes and scrubbed his face. "I tried to stop him going back to you, because I could see that something like this was going to happen but I couldn't stop it." He looked back at Elrohir. "Questions?" He asked quietly. Elrohir paused and thought about it. "This fits...how long did they last?" He asked quietly. "The longest last nearly an three hours once." Laebon looked down at the floor. "That was how long it lasted before we finally sedated him." Elrohir felt nausea pass through him and he nodded. "Did you ever see the-" He gestured to his arms. "-Bruises that we left..." He struggled too say the words. "I would imagine I did but it was hard to tell the bruises that you had left from the ones he caused himself when he had the fits." Elrohir nodded again. "He injured himself during the fits-" Laebon glared and cut him off. "Yes, He injured himself. Hard not to when collapsing and convulsing at random intervals, shelves, the floor and other things. They do damage." Elrohir nodded keeping quiet. "No more questions?" Laebon asked, sarcasm thick. Elrohir shook his head and looked down at the floor, he had questions but he didn't think he wanted to know the answers to those questions. Laebon took a moment and then stood seemingly shaking himself he started to tidy the room again, the conversation was clearly over. Elrohir sat quietly for another hour or so before he spoke again. "Thank you" He murmured, he wasn't sure how he wanted to say thank you but he wanted to. "You have clearly done so much for Legolas and We, me and Elladan, don't know how to thank you." Laebon spun on the spot angrily. "Thank me! Worship him, worship the ground he walks on. Worship him like you would the Valar and treat him as such. If you don't I shall!" Laebon had just realised that he was yelling, freezing he turned towards the door to the bedchamber. There was a few seconds filled with silence then Legolas rolled over and made a few sounds, Laebon and Elrohir glanced at each other and waited. Legolas moved a little more and calmed back down into sleep. Laebon let out a breath and looked at Elrohir who has slumped back in the chair looking relieved.

Legolas started to wake a few hours later, his mind felt heavy and slow as he woke, then he remembered. The fit. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed looking up at the canopy of the bed, he thought that having the twins back and the incident with Mandos would have made them a thing of the past. Maybe he was more broken than he thought. He sat up and winced, he raised a hand to the back of his head and winced again. He felt the lump tenderly, it felt like he was growing an extra head.

He moved from the bed gingerly, he felt like he had been dragged through a bush backwards attached to a horse. Standing and stretching he listened and found that he could hear the sound of Laebon and Elrohir in the other room, he knew that Elrohir would have stayed but he was surprised to hear that Laebon was still here. He thought about it more as he moved through room to the bathroom it made sense, Laebon was more than a little protective. He knew of the other elfs' love for him, he wished that he was able to release Laebon it wasn't fair that he couldn't return his love and that the elf was still bound to him by it. He reached the mirror and tried to check the back of his head, the hair over the lump was clean so he wasn't bleeding. He straightened his hair there and washed his face, he wondered how long he had been asleep. He took a deep breath and calmed heart and soul. He moved back to the bedroom and cast a look out at the sun, it was set and the moon was on the rise. Nearly time for the feast.

Elrohir sat trying to read a book in the same chair that he had occupied since the conversation. He had picked one of the books that Legolas has left within reach of it and started to read it but his mind had been too filled with the stories that Laebon has told. It was nearing the time for Legolas to make his appearance at the feast that had started nearly an hour ago down stairs. He stood debating whether or not to wake Legolas he moved towards the door to the chamber, he was just walking passed a reading Laebon when the elf stopped him. "He is already awake and getting dressed for the feast." He was just finishing the sentence when the door cracked open and Legolas blond head poked out. "Laebon, can you help me a minuet." Laebon put the book he was reading down and moved to follow Legolas back into the room. He took a moment to nod to Elrohir as he passed, the other elf looked a little lost.

Legolas had a set of ivory and forest green robes on his bed and he was fiddling with the edge of one of the cuffs. He looked up when Laebon closed the door, he bit his lip as he looked at him. "How bad was it?" He asked quietly, a hand coming up to the back of his head and touching the lump. Laebon gave a wince as he watched Legolas. "I would imagine the lump on the back of your head is a good indicator but it was not one of the worse." He said stepping forwards and gently checked the back of Legolas head. "Just a lump, Elrohir managed to get behind you pretty quickly by the looks of it." He added before starting to braid the thick hair, carefully skirting the lump. "Do you feel up to the feast? I am sure the no one would blame you for not going." He said softly. Legolas looked at the robes and shook his head. "I should go, need to go. With the twins here if I don't go and claim that I am unwell they will blame the twins." He murmured and picked up the robes sliding them over the under shirt and leggings he was wearing. "Legolas..." Laebon grabbed on to his shoulder. "...They are to blame. You are sick, you had another fit." He sighed. "I talked to them, Elrohir alone and Elladan as a pair" He refused to hide anything from Legolas. "Will you talk to me? Tell me what happened in Gondor?" Legolas looked at the floor, his hands stilling on his robes. "I died..." He breathed out. "I gave up and passed into the halls." Legolas looked up at Laebon. "The halls...were so quiet so calm. I remember this bed, it looked perfect and I was so tired." Legolas paused and looked down, he realised that he sounded wistful for the halls. Laebon was staring at Legolas with wide eyes and worry. "Legolas, your not..I mean...we need you, Ithilien needs you, I need you." Legolas shook his head and touched Laebons hand. "I know that, I won't leave again. I have hope now." Laebon sighed and nodded, he reached up and touched the marks on his face. "I am glad you have back, Mandos marks and all." He murmured softly. Legolas nodded and touched Laebon on his shoulder. "Of courses I'm back, without me who would you nag and bug all the time." Legolas chuckled and finished tying the front of his robe. "I am ready. I will have Elrohir change into something more feast appropriate." Laebon nodded and opened the door for Legolas to pass through. Elrohir was pacing in the outside chambers. "Meleth?" Legolas asked frowning at the pacing elf, Elrohir spun on the spot and looked Legolas over. "You look..stunning." He sounded slightly surprised, and it was warranted given the fit he had witnessed. "Thank you, and you like you just got off a horse. We are going to a feast, your bags should have been put in the anti-chamber." Legolas moved passed Elrohir and kissing him softly. He leant into his ear and bit the tip softly. "I am fine Meleth, I promise." He murmured as he pulled away. "Go and change, there is hot water ready for you." Elrohir shivered head to toe and then nodded before moving into the anti chamber and coming back with a set of robes. "I'll be ready in five minuets." Legolas smiled and let the elf go before heading over to his desk and shuffling through his papers. "He will be about half an hour, he said five minuets on our bonding day and was nearly late." Legolas murmured.

Laebon nodded as Legolas spoke and moved to stand by him, he picked out a rolled letter. "From Lord Elrond and your Father, he was apparently on diplomatic visit to Imladris when..." Laebon made a gesture alluding to his trip to Mandos halls. "They have expressed a need to come and visit." Legolas unwrapped the scroll and read it quickly. He shrugged and looked to Laebon. "It can't be avoided, have you replied yet?" He asked Laebon as he put the scroll on the side of the desk. Laebon nodded and pullled out another scroll. "A copy of my reply. According to their original letter they left Imladris nearly two weeks ago and were planning a hard ride here, only a few short stops." He said as he let Legolas read the reply. "It will be a week, two at the most before they arrive here. I will start the preparations for their arrival, we have plenty of time." He said. "On another note, Where have you put your circlet. I know it isn't in its case so where have you hidden it?" Legolas froze with his hand on the scrolls. He done his best to look innocent. "My circlet, I haven't seen it in a while." Laebon raised an eyebrow. "In charge of an entire kingdom and still I have to nag you to put on a circlet." He said as he produced the delicate metal piece from a sleeve. Legolas groaned but consented to let his advisor place the circlet in his hair.

Elrohir came out of the chambers clean and presentable, dressed to match Legolas and with his own circlet in his hair. "Legolas, do I meet muster?" He asked as he watched Legolas get his own circlet in the hair. Legolas nodded and winced as Laebon had pulled on his hair. "If you would behave and put this in yourself I wouldn't pull on your hair." He said as he finished and stepped back from the prince. Legolas rolled his eyes and took Elrohirs arm and looked at him. "See what I live with." He said softly as he walked with the others to the door.

The main hall was filled with the sound of chattering, Elves gossiping to one another about the days events. It was mostly about one event, Legolas and the twins arrival at the palace. There was the general concept that something had befallen their prince and that the two identical elves were to blame. The stories that were making the rounds varied from the plausible to the frankly wild and insane. The hall was decorated beautifully, vines cascaded from the ceiling and the tree had been coaxed to spread its roots to allow the moonlight to flood the floor, there were patches of moonflowers that had grown where the light beams touched. Music drifted up from the small orchestra that sat in the middle of the room. Elves in flowing silk robes danced gracefully around the orchestra, laughing as they moved.

The room was called to attention when an elven guard stood by the door crashed a staff against the floor. The room turned to look at the doors with bated breath. "Presenting Lord of Ithilien Crown Prince Legolas, and his bonded Lord Elrohir of Imladris." The doors swung opened and Legolas stepped into the hall on the arm of Elrohir. The room let out a breath as each elf took in their lord, cataloguing the changes they could see. The crowd parted as they moved down the hall, Legolas smiling and greeting each elf servant and Nobel alike. There was a raised stand at the head of the hall, under a configuration of open roots and leaves that looked like stained glass. A table had been placed on the stand and was set for fifteen people. The centre largest chair was placed for Legolas with two slightly smaller but just as ornate for the twins either side of his chair. Legolas chair was pulled out for him by a servant, he stepped to the table picked up a glass of wine and raised it to the crowd. "To the friends I have returned to and to new friends I have yet to meet. I am glad to be home and whole with you all. I will keep this brief as I like you am hungry." He smiled at the laugh that he got and raised the glass sipping it and sitting down. The food started to come out, the first platter a large roast, it crackled and sizzled as it was placed on the table. "The first hunt of the new season My Lord." The nearest servant stated before stepping away. Legolas let Elrohir carve and serve him a plate before he sat back and started to eat.

The night progressed slowly but not boringly, many of the nobles that graced that came up to the table. They would bow before the prince before offering pleasantries, all peppered with subtle hints about their own interests that they wanted raised at the next council meeting. Legolas took this for so long with a gentle smile on his face before he couldn't take any more of the veiled politics. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before standing and cutting the current noble off and then looked to Elrohir. "I have a need to dance." He said giving the elf an expectant look. Elrohir nodded and stood to take Legolas had. "I would be honoured to oblige." He said softly as he lead the prince to the dance floor. As they entered the orchestra altered the tempo of the music, it became slow and romantic in nature. Legolas stepped close to Elrohir and wrapped his arms around his shoulders leaning close. "I thought they would never stop." He said leaning his head on Elrohir shoulder. Elrohir smiled. "The joys of leadership." He said kissing Legolas head softly. "Well I can keep you dancing for a few hours at least." He murmured softly as they moved with music. "A few hours, to be honest I am not sure that I will be able to stay awake that long." Legolas murmured as he rested on the other elf. "We can make our excuses soon, all the niceties and social conventions have been adhered to." He promised as they moved around the dance floor. Legolas just hummed as they danced.

Many of the inhabitants of the citadel were put at ease seeing the relaxed lord, he was clearly happy and content where he was. Despite the absence of Elladan it was clear that having the twins there and with their Lord was helping rather than hindering, at least at this point it was true. It a another hour or so before the pair came off the dance floor, Legolas starting to waver in his attentions has tiredness from the days activities caught up with him. He made their excuses to the lords still in attendance at the table and slipped from the ballroom with Elrohir next to him.

Once out of sight in the back passages of the halls away from they eyes of other Legolas leaned heavily on Elrohir and allowed himself to yawn widely. Elrohir smiled although the felt a tinge of worry, Legolas tired easily. "I think we should get you back to your bed. Soon, before I have to carry you there." He murmured softly one hand starting to unbraid Legolas hair as they walked. Legolas nodded softly. "Only if you're with me in my bed too." Elrohir smiled. "Always my prince." He promised as they reached the door. From there it was a carefully orchestrated procedure to get Legolas undressed and into bed whilst the elf fell asleep in his husbands arms.


End file.
